Regular show RIGSON
by Ana the Anodite
Summary: Just my version of Regular show with Rigson in it
1. Chapter 1

_AN: so um, I desided to do some Rigson drables (rigby/benson) from most the Episodes of Regular show. Don't wory I havint forgotten about all my other storys I just havint really had the chance to do them. (It's not like anyone cares or anything) _

__Summary: Just my version of Regular show

Warnings: no general warnings just some kissing and funny shit

Disclaimer: I own nothing they go to who ever is the createor of Regular Show. ( the voise of Mordecai I think...)

* * *

"Benson! Hey man I need you to-" rigby was cut of by benson "No stop, don't say anything. What is this? Do you guys expect me to let this slide?" He asked.

"No, yes, I don't know" the raccoon rambled

"Look I just need you-" he was cut off again by Benson "uhh what you need? Well what I need is for you to start cleaning this up right now or your fired" he stated.

"Okay, okay I'm doing it, but can you just say my name three-" Rigby stopped talking when he spotted Mordecai

"What? Say your name, why do you want me to say your name?" Benson asked agitated

Rigby didn't answer he just kept on looking at Mordecai who brought up a fist. "What? What are you looking at?" Benson then spotted Mordecai who ran off.

"That Mordecai! Mordecai get over here this second or your fired!" Rigby got an idea and threw a can at Benson's head.

"What the heck Rigby? What's the mater with you?"

Rigby smiled and threw another on "agh Rigby!" The raccoon then threw the rest of the trash that he had In his hands at Benson.

That had done it Benson went crazy, "AHHHHHH" he screamed while beating the ground. He continued to scream while he threw the trash can up then kicked it.

"Wait,benson just say my name three more times!" Rigby said as he fallowed after Benson. Rigby knew what he had to do, in order to calm Benson down. "I love you" He blurted out. His plan worked Benson stopped dead. His flaming neon red vanished to his violet normal color.

Benson turned around to see his employes face "w-what?" He stuttered with a light blush that formed on his checks.

Rigby opened his mouth to say something when Mordecai came out of no where and punched him.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: so here's chapter 2. These chapters are in no order WHAT'S SO EVER. I made this one extra fluffy for my dear Rigson fans. I like Audrey just not with Benson. I can see her with someone like Mordecai or just another guy that docent have anger problems like benson *_*... Anyway this took me about an hour to write. I hope you like it and please leave a review ❤_

* * *

After a accident leaving Benson knocked out, Rigby and Mordecai had to take him back to his apartment. The guiltiest of the pair was Rigby, he felt horrible for what had happened. The raccoon was in love with the gumball machine secretly. Oh yes he was very much in love. That was why he always tried to get him mad.

Not that Rigby would ever admit it but he loved when benson was angry. Of course he sometimes would get scared when he was angry but other times not so much.

When they reached his apartment Rigby felt his heart break, he had never been this upset before in his life. Benson really did have a place to be, and a woman was there. A wowman by the name of Audrey, he didnt like her. She was going to stell Benson away.

"Benson there you are! I've been waiting for you. My party's already started two hours ago?are you okay"she said with a kind smile. They had to think of something smart and quick. Rigby pulled on his arm making it seem like benson was nodding

"Good!" She exclaimed "well come on in a join the party!" "NO!" Mordecai practically screamed. "I mean Benson's had a pretty exhausting day. He's not really in the party mood. Isn't that right benson?"

Rigby made him nod two times. And he did it rather quickly.

"But you said you where going to come. We planed this over a month ago." They then made benson shrug. Audrey sighed "Oh, okay your a busy guy and I understand I was just really hoping you would come to my party. I see you walking around all the time but I never get to talk to you. I thought maybe we had a chance to get to know each other better. Well see yah" she said sadly while closing the door.

"Nag, nag, nag!" Rigby said rolling his eyes "come on let's get him to bed!" Mordecai stopped "wait dude. We have to take benson to this party" Mordecai stated. Rigby was shocked "what!? Why?"

"Dude? Didn't you see how disappointed that girl was? Benson did have somewhere to be and we totally messed it up for him! We owe him this."

Rigby hatted when Mordecai was right. "And if we take him to the party and he wakes up, he'll just think he partied to hard." Rigby still didn't like the idea of this. "Fine..." He mumbled

"We've really never hung out before like this. I'm glad you could make it. " with that she put he hand on the seat that separated them. Mordecai then shoved benson's hand making it fall on hers. Rigby glared at it then at Mordecai who was to busy to notice his friends death glare.

"Yo Audrey? Who the jerk-face?" A man asked as he came over "chuck, please benson does not have the face of a jerk! And I can talk to who ever I want, where not dating any more remember?"

"I guess so. I just never knew you liked talking to losers!" Audrey roller her eyes "Benson isn't a loser." Chuck Chuckled while poking Benson"well if he isn't a loser then why is he letting me do this?" Chuck poked his face again.

"I-I don't know." Audrey said confused. "Why are you letting me do this, huh?" With that Mordecai took benson's arm and slapped the water that was in Chucks hand. This caused the music to stop.

"Not cool shades! No body messes with the FE and gets away with it!"

"FE?" Rigby said lamely. "Ever seen the periodic table loser? FE stands for iron, like my stomach!" He screamed while eating a pepper. "What's that Benson? You think Chucks a chump and your not scared?" Mordecai asked. "Really? Oh well what ever you say. Your the boss!" Rigby then got two peppers and put it in Benson's mouth. "Ohhhhhhh!" Mordecai and rigby said." Fine then! Lets dance!"

After a couple of challenges Benson was in the lead. "It looks like the FE is just lame" With that Chuck made a drink and put it on the table. "A little victory drink, I call it the Mississippi queen"

"The Mississippi Queen? Why do you call it that? Rigby asked. "Oh you'll see." Chuck said grinning "DRINK IT DRINK IT DRINK IT!" The crowed cheered.

"Bottoms up.." Mordecai said as he and Rigby lifted the cup to Benson's face. "Uhhh what the..." Benson woke up "MORDECAI RIGBY!" They both covered Benson's mouth and ran into the bathroom. "Both of you gotta tell me what's going on or-" benson grabbed his stomach "uhh my stomach!" He said groaning. "My mouth! My mouth is on fire!"

He ran to the sink and started to drink the water. "How did I even get here?" He asked. "You mean you don't remember us knocking you out?" Benson spit out the water that was in his mouth and Mordecai punched Rigby. "You what?" Benson screamed raising his arms.

"Look benson don't get mad. But we accidentally knocked you out so we where planing on taking you home. But then we bumped into your neighbor who really wanted you to be here. Now your in a huge eating contest between her ex boyfriend." Mordecai stated.

"That's it you to are so unbelievingly fi-" he stopped talking when he heard the crowed cheer his name. He opened the door and saw Audrey cheering him on. He closed the door and looked back at the two. "Look Benson, you could fire us now or go impress Audrey. Your choice." Benson sighed "come with me.." They walked over to the table.

"I'm going to drink this!" Benson stated causing Mordecai and Rigby to smile "yeah!" Rigby said. "And so are my two buddies. Mordecai and Rigby" as soon as he said that there smiles where gone. Benson poured two cups for them

"Bottoms up fellas" he said with a smirk.

They chugged the drink down until there was nothing else in the cup. They slammed there cups down and stared to caught like crazy. "Huh that actually wasn't to bad" Mordecai said "yeah, I didn't really taste anything" said benson shocked. He had expected hot "you chuck your Mississippi queen is Mississippi lame!" Rigby said. "Yeah it wasn't even spicy at all."

"We'll consider that beginners luck, luck, luck, luck, luck" with that the three of them where practically hypnotized and awoke at the park.

"Ugh, what happened?" Mordecai groaned as he curled himself into a ball. Rigby got up and looked at Mordecai "we won? Didn't we?" Benson got up slowly "that's it I've had it with you two!" Rigby sighed "go ahead and fire me" he said sadly. Benson was about to say something but didn't. "You want me to fire you?" Benson asked not sure he heard correctly

"No, I quit." Rigby said looking down "I'm going to go get my things from the room" he said walking towards the door. Benson felt a pang in his chest. "Y-you can't quit" he said. Rigby turned to him with tears in his eyes "why shouldn't I!? I mean the one person I love is taken and the one person I love wants Me gone. Benson felt jealousy run threw him. Who did Rigby love? Then it hit him

Rigby turned around and was about to start walking again but he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You love me?" Benson asked unable to stop the smile that formed on his lips. "Yeah..., but you have Audrey so what does it matter? You already have someone and you want me gone to Benson sighed "Rigby I don't like her that way, and I don't want you gone" he said turning Rigby to where they where face to face.

He was surprised to see tears on his face. Benson wiped them away and smiled. "She just a real good friend, nothing more." He said. Rigby tilted his head "then why did you want to impress her?" Benson laughed "I wasn't trying to impress her" Rigby looked dumbfounded "then who?"

His answer was a soft pair of lips. Benson pulled back "that answer your question?" Rigby blushed "y-yeah" he stuttered with a slight smile. Benson then turned to Mordecai who was pretending he didn't see that.

"Okay. Get back to work"

* * *

_AN: I don't know why but I can to see this happening. I love the ending to this, cause its exactly what I can picture Benson saying XD. Anyway I'll try to do more soon. Good bye my freinds :)_


End file.
